prodigy_math_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:MysticalArceus/Application Blog
What is your username? '' MysticalArceus ''What is the role I want (rollback, textbox moderator, or content moderator)? '' Chat Moderator & Rollback ''What roles to I already have (none, rollback, or textbox moderator)? '' None ''Do you have any on this community (y or n)? '' No ''Do you have any on other FANDOM communities (y or n)? If so, please list the communities you have staff roles on (example: Global Councilor). Yes, Roleplay for Pokemon Wiki - Admin and Content Moderator How long have you been on the wiki (give the date that you joined)? This can be found on your profile card. March 14, 2018 Which Wiki Love Badge do you have? ''Do you have any on the Wiki? Do you have just the Key To The Wiki or any gem badges (emerald love, amethyst love, roby love, sapphire love, diamond love)? Emerald Love Badge ''How many achievement badges do you have in total?'' 54 ''How many edits have you made on this wiki?'' 1,306 edits ''How many leaderboard points do you have? What is your place on the leaderboard at the current moment?'' 1,090 leaderboard points, and I am in 18th place as of the moment ''Have you received any public support from non-staff members to encourage you to take the role? If so, who of these people would you like to thank for their support (all of whom helped you, the more, the merrier)?'' Sonic of Prodigy - For being a great friend and encouraging me to become a staff memeber :D Mapleshade of the Dark Forest - For also being a amazing friend, and always helping me out ^o^ ''Do you have any special qualities or topics you want to share about you or the community as extra notes before you submit? Add three paragraphs or more to this field, it is your essay application section and one of the most major parts of the form. Add other things like why you wish to be promoted, what can you bring to the community if you have this role, etc.' I wish to be promoted because I've been a part of the wiki for a long time. I've seen lots of things happen for the past year, including spammers, vandelizers, to name a few. I'd be honored to help such a big community with ideas and information on pages. I could also warn users if they have broken a rule on the wiki if other staff members haven't done it yet. I could also engage the community to share topics and theories about Prodigy, such as what people think will happen in the future of Prodigy(will the Puppet Master change? Will Prodigy ever bring back the old art style? etc), or if they have any theories about the storyline(such as if they will change Noot again). (If I do become a chat moderator) I'm always on discord(which is the platform we use the chat for), so I could always catch people breaking rules in the server, or other important things that is included in being a chat moderator. There's recently been a lot of weird stuff on their so I'm hoping that the random pinging and spam gets deleted soon : ) When I first started prodigy, I used to think it had some sort of relation to Pokemon. I even gave them my own custom Pokemon names(not going to get into that fandom xD). I even drew some 'future evolutions' (before I started doing actual art and learned that they already had set evolutions). They've gotten lost through the sans of time tho, so don't ask for pictures please. I started prodigy in 2014(when the 2nd update came out). I remember how great the art style was, what they did with those dragon scales and old socks you have in your inventory sitting there for months(you were able to sell them until people corrupted it and started doing a hack for it), a bunch of things that aren't in the game to this day. It was so much fun, so in 2018 that's when I decided that I would contribute to this wiki! Now I just hope I did this correctly /OwO\ Category:Blog posts